


A Story of Two Kingdoms

by Fangirlontheprowlfornewvictims



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlontheprowlfornewvictims/pseuds/Fangirlontheprowlfornewvictims
Summary: Short StoryAU Verse:  On the outskirts of Storybrooke lives the tribe of Avonleans who for centuries have been in conflict with Storybrooke. King Rumple one day meets a young girl from the Avonlean tribe. Can this meeting mean something new for them and the people they represent?





	A Story of Two Kingdoms

There was once a kingdom in the far end of our country called the Storybrooke land. It was resided by the members of the Carlylian tribe, who held an upper hand in the rule over the land. However, as each kingdom has foes this was no other. This kingdom was terrorized by the clan of the Avonlean who resided deep in the forest surrounding the kingdom. Centuries of war between the two tribes had rendered them enemies for life.

For all those who don’t know, the kingdom had fallen on the dark times. The death of their beloved king had been used as an advantage by his evil brother who not only had taken over it all but also worsened the lives of the people residing there with his tyrannical rules. The young prince was then just a tender age of 13, but had the nobility and courage inherited from his father. Unable to stand the injustice on his people he rebelled against his uncle with the help of his loyal subjects and slayed him before all as a punishment for his actions.

That was the rise of the prince who at an early age of 19 was coronated the king of Storybrooke. King Rumple.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The soldiers plundered into the forest following the few Avonlean men they had encountered. The king followed in equal pursuit.

The frightened men scattered in alarm, running towards their camp at the foothill of the riverbed. The soldiers being quicker on their horses and mares overtook them before they could retrieve their weapons to fight back. The king, now a man of 42 years, stepped off his horse and inspected the small camp site.

“Search the camp” he ordered.

“My Lord, there are no more men except for her” spoke a soldier before bringing forward a young woman clad in a worn out gown, bitterly crying.

She continued to whisper in between her sobs “please do not kill me. Please do not kill me.”

“What’s your name woman?” The king asked as he raised her chin with his hand. “Belle” came the reply.

But she still refused to look up too scared to meet eyes. The soldier withdrew his sword from his belt and questioned “Should we slain her and put her body with the other Avonlean bodies?”

No” replied the king. “we do not harm woman and children unless they pose a threat”

“We cannot leave her here” questioned another. The king nodded his head and replied “yes we cannot”.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The king pushed his tongue within her mouth as she continued to moan in pleasure. Her hand clawed at his naked back, while he plunged into her again. He pushed her hands away from his body and held them tight above her head, there escaped another moan from her lips, he bit her lips in response. He thrust his manhood into her forbidden part, knowing the end was near. They both could feel the upcoming peak of their passion. Never had he met another who met his rigor and passion in bed. She was a complete tigress, something so satisfying that it didn’t matter that how long they were at it. He rolled aside covered in sweat, tired from their hours of love-making. She wriggled into his arms and snuggled her head in between the crèche of his head and shoulder. She slept like a baby within minutes while he continued to watch her, wondering what had he done to deserve her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His mind wandered off the proceedings in court, returning to that of the previous night and the nights before them. He had been unable to concentrate on anything apart from returning to her and succumbing to her charms. Chants of “All Hail the King” in the courtroom brought him back to reality. He dismissed the court for the rest of the day, he wouldn’t be able to sit there, as he had to get to her. As he entered his chambers, she stood up from what she was doing and smiled. She knew him too well. She untied the strings of her dressing gown, allowing the gown to sway open and allowing his eyes to see the soft skin underneath. She teasingly allowed the gown to fall to the floor as she stride to the bed. He needed no more invitation then this; he unbuttoned each of his garments and proceeded to her side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Milah threw the royal message away and broke the nearest thing that came to her hand. Her ladies-in-waiting rushed to her assistance but were taken back by the fury which was being displayed. Never had they seen their lady in such a mood. She continued to pace the room in anger muttering to herself.

She turned to the various ladies before her and demanded “who is that woman”. All the ladies held their heads low un willing to answer. She held the nearest lady she got her hands on and questioned “Who is she?

“She is an Avonlean my lady. The king brought her back from one of his hunts” the frightened woman replied. “Today, of all the days today he refuses to come see me.” She spoke now breaking down in to tears.

“My lady, he wrote that he will come as soon as he can” another spoke, consoling the lady before her.

“No he won’t. Today is the day, the first few days of the month when he spends his nights with me. We all know why he refused to see me”. Spoke the battered woman.

“My Lady, do not despair. The king loves you and no other. You are his queen”. Came the consoling reply.

“No it’s not true. His affections have long been lost as I am unable to conceive an heir for him. I have long lost him; this was just the last straw in the process."The ladies looked at each other in despair; they couldn’t contradict the queen’s statement as they knew it was true.‘How long has she resided here under my very nose? Where are her chambers? Which part of the castle has been given to her?”

“It has been barely a month my lady. She” the lady looked towards others not knowing how else to continue.

“Tell me” demanded the queen. ‘She hasn’t been given chambers. She resides in the king’s chambers itself” the lady spoke, unwilling to have spoken the last sentence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She walked in from the commoner’s entrance instead of the royal entrance from which she normally entered. The courtiers bowed in respect as the queen entered the royal court and made her way to the throne. The only one left standing was the king himself, who was puzzled at the sudden entrance of the queen.

The queen stood below the steps to the throne and performed her courtesy then stood in her full form and spoke “I demand justice my Lord”.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Milah stood twirling her hanky in her hand awaiting his imminent arrival. The king had demanded an audience with her. As the king entered, all the ladies vacated the queen’s chambers leaving the king and queen alone. She turned hearing the soles of his shoes on the floor tiles. He seemed in remorse and sorry, it was imminent what he was going to say. She had dreaded to hear this. “My queen. It may seem harsh to you and you may find it unjust but this is what I think would be right.” She looked into his eyes waiting what he had really come to say.

He continued “I wish to annul our marriage”. She broke into tears, hearing the last sentence of his speech. This was what she had feared. “My lord, I ask just of one chance. I know I have disappointed you due to my inability to produce an heir. But I ask of one last chance to fulfill your request. I have prayed to our Lord to bless my womb with your seed.”

“I am afraid my queen it is far too late for that” “My Lord, I do not wish to discourage you from the path you have chosen for you self, however I would feel it wrong that my lord your queen be not of our social standing or status. Additionally she not be from amongst up but an Avonlean woman of inferior birth. The kingdom would not stand it.”

“The Avonlean woman you so fondly speak of is carrying my child”. Was the abrupt reply of the king.

The queen gasped in surprise and melted down into the nearest seat, digesting the initial shock. As the king left her chambers he turned again “You shall be well taken care off. You will be allowed to keep all of your ladies-in-waiting as well of all the wealth you have acquired as queen in your name. A humble part of the royal treasury is to be given to you from which you can live your life lavishly henceforth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Belle crossed her hands across his neck as she held him from behind. He looked up from his work, and smiled at the interruption. “You have very bad timing my queen to be.” He teased.

“No my lord, you have a very bad habit of working at the wrong time”. came the cheekily reply. He circled his arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap and covered his mouth with his. His hands untied the strings of her dress.

She resisted his advances and stood up straightening her dress. “Not till the wedding my lord” she said cheekily.

"Ïf that is what you desire, then you better head to bed before I get tempted further. I have a battle strategy to prepare. The Avonlean have over run our farms” he stopped abruptly realizing his mistake. “Do not hesitate my lord; I am not one of them any long. I belong to you”. Sealing her case with her lips. The king couldn’t resist any longer as he carried his would be queen to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The carriage proceeded throughout the kingdom carrying the newlyweds to their final destination; Home. As the carriage passed the children threw flowers in its way, the people gathered to catch a glimpse of the new queen. But amongst the cheering and blessing bestowed by many there were also whispers of those who considered Queen Milah wronged and that to by a Avonlean. They did not support the king having consorted with the enemy clan. But nothing of the evil mutterings reached the ears of the happily couple.

As the king carried his new bride into their wedding night chambers, he questioned her “I never asked you why your own people wished to harm you, the day I found you”. The queen smiled, her wedding attire having been a nuisance due to its heavy weight, she was more than impatient to get rid of it as soon as possible.

“Let bygones be bygones my king” she answered.

“Well I would wish to know for I very well know that Avonlean tribe pride their womenfolk, and any such a misconduct in their regard is heavily punished. So why is it that you were captured and tied in that tent? You must have committed a grave crime”. He spoke as he placed her on their wedding bed.

Ïs it so important to you my lord to know what my crimes were” she questioned innocently "Yes. I wish to know.” He spoke.

“Very well my lord. I was the only child of the Avonlean Chief Moe, having lost my elder brother in one of the battle which your and my people fought. You may not remember but we have met before.

Ïs it so?”

It is my lord. I was a child of eleven when you and your soldiers ambushed our camp. You were younger and more handsome then. Perhaps you were still in your twenties, having showing early signs of ageing, your beard had just started to grow. You walked into our home with that sword of yours,red and dripping in blood. You seemed furious such that I hid behind my mother in fear. My mother screamed you to take her life but to spare mine. You refused to do so proclaiming you did not believe in harming woman and children in the battles of men. All you wanted was my father, the chief.

“So I killed your father and brother?” he asked silently. “No my lord. You aren’t guilty of so. My brother died in battle not by your hands while my father survived the battle many years hence. He died a few years ago and as our custom demands if the earlier chief has left no son to take his place the elder daughter of his is to be betrothed to the next chief of the tribe. I was to be married to the new chief, which I resisted. Its for this reason that I was condemned to death, and the proceeding to be carried out by his men when you chanced upon me.

Oh!” the king replied teasingly. “You mean to say you owe me your life”. “No my lord you are my life. I no longer belong to the Avonleans I am a Carlylian through and through” she spoke, as she pulled him into bed with her. As he slid besides her, wanting to subdue the devil he had been pacifying since he saw her at the wedding altar, in all her bridal glory. He was soon to succumb to his desires and claim hers as his. It wasn’t long before her heavy dress crouched in the corner and his suit lie on the chair paces away from the bed. He claimed her body as his own, and like no other night. He made her reach greater heights of passion than she had ever witnessed. It wasn’t before dawn that they separated, tired, sweating and wasted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The king paced the corridor outside the queen’s chambers, awaiting news from within. It had been late afternoon when the summons had arrived, however having night befallen so, there were still no news from within. It wasn’t till the wee hours of dawn that the doors of the chambers opened and the midwife walked out that he was told of the status of his wife.

The midwife pushed the bundle into his arms and announced “A prince has been born”. The king’s joy was beyond bonds, as he rushed in to side with his wife. She looked tired from the long hours of labor, but content to have delivered what the king pleased. She held her baby in her arms and said “you son looks just like you”. “No my dear, our son” he corrected.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Avonlean were at the gates of the kingdom not long before they had attacked the army on its retreat. The people were in fear, while the king court debated what to do next. Their last surprise attack had injured several of the soldiers, and despite having the support of the rest, the enemy at the gates were far more superior in strength and tactics. They seemed to have guessed or would better be phrased know each of the king next moves.

Over the past 6 month they had slowly weakened the king’s forces and allies. There is no explanation to it other than that they have a spy amongst us” announced an earnest minister.

“Yes my king. There is no other way that they have been able to ambush our forces each and every time and also know the secret passages to the kingdom.” Was the opinion of another.

“Then find the spy” replied the angry king.

Several of them held their heads low not wishing to continue. They had for long suspected however angering the king with their suspicion wasn’t their goal. Thus, none spoke of their suspicions

“If there is no other way then we must prepare for war”. Announced the king as he drew his sword and held it high “God bless Storybrooke”.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gaston, the Avonlean leader seated himself royally on the throne of Storybrooke. The war was won, the king had lost, he no longer commanded Storybrooke now. Storybrooke now belonged to the Avonleans. He spoke out to his subjects “Fellow Avonleans as you see we now command Storybrooke. For centuries the Carlylians had held command over us. Hunted us like animals, forced us to survive in the jungle while they thrived in the city, but no longer now. We shall thrive now, command the Carlylians and force them to live below our shoes.”

There were cheering all over, but a silent figure in the corner didn’t join the celebration.

It just sneaked away from there. Rumple, king no longer, stood on the far side of the bars in his very own dungeons, imprisoned by the Avonleans. He now realized what the fallen faces of his courtiers meant, they had been right all along, and he a fool. The Avonlean spy had been none other than his queen, the Avonlean princess Belle. He cursed the day he brought her here, endangering his countrymen. A shuffle of feet caused him to turn around.

She stood there silent, wondering what to say to him. Her eyes unable to meet his fell with shame. “So you have come here to watch the victory of your schemes?” “No my lord. I ….” she replied with tears “You must have been laughing at my back at the fool I was. I believed each and every lie you fed me, I was a fool.” He spoke with hatred.

“My lord, what I did was for my people. I didn’t wish ill to any one especially you.” She said feeling words held no importance any more.

“I am to be executed soon, I heard the guards discussing. Then you and the chief of your clan Gaston would rule over my kingdom. However answer me one thing, is my son my own or fathered by your chief?”

“My lord he is as much yours as is the child I now carry in my womb” she replied shocked at the intensity of the accusation.

“So pray woman, what fate befalls my son?”.

“My lord, nothing. I wouldn’t let harm befall an innocent child.” She spoke horrified at the question he had posed.

“You mean to say that your people will accept my child with open arms just because he was born from your womb? Your too naïve woman. You donot know how the minds of men work. Do question your new lord”. He turned away from her and disappeared in the darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She poured the glass of wine and took it to the chief. He snatched the glass from her hands and gulped it down in one go. He looked at her and spoke “I have desired for you for too long and today you are finally mine”.

“I did what was required of me my king.”

“Sit down princess. This castle is now ours. I shall rule it with you beside me as queen.”

“My king, I do not deserve to be your queen. I am tainted and have sired another’s child”.

“No my dear princess, it isn’t of significance. You did what you had to do to achieve our goal. Once the king and his son are executed, you shall have a fresh start”. He replied kissing her hand.

“My king, you do not intend to kill an innocent child” she replied in shock.

“The innocent child you see shall one day rise to avenge his father, which I do not wish to see. It is better I sap the evil at its root. The child will die alongside his father.”

“My king you cannot do so. The child is mine too”. She pleaded

“You can have all the children you ever want once we are married. But the seed with the Carlyian blood shall be ended. How could you expect me to raise the child of another man, that too of Carlylian blood as my own? If it had been one of our own, an Avonlean blood I could have even considered but a Carlylian never.” Belle broke down into bitter tears as the chief left the room. What had she done?“

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Does he know of the child in your womb? “ he asked.

“No my lord, I couldnot tell him after” she cut short not wanting to continue

“Your chief didn’t respect your wishes did he?” Rumple questioned as he watched her stand motionless at the bars of his jail.

“He wishes to end your rein by ending every last royal blood, including our son’s” she muttered

“My son woman, not ours. You have no right to call yourself his mother. I foretold his death didn’t I?

“My lord, I didn’t want this to happen. I never knew it would lead to this when I opted for this”.

“So what did you believe would happen? There is no conquest without bloodshed. This time it’s the blood of me and my son. Farewell to you lady, it was pleasant till I didn’t know your other self”. He disappeared again in the darkness of the dungeons.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As she was being dressed for her wedding, she watched the executioner prepare for the execution. It was to take place right before the wedding in the castle courtyard. She ordered the ladies in waiting to shut the window she couldn’t see more. Her veil was cast across her face, seeing his mother’s face hidden, behind a white curtain, the baby prince began to cry.

Belle pushed away the veil off her face, and cuddled her 2 year old son in her arms. She couldn’t let any hurt befall him, he was too small to face the cruelties of the world. The prince happy to be in his mothers arm, cooed while sucking his thumb, unknown to all that was happening around him. He pulled at the lace of her dress and repeated the first word he had learnt “Papa”. Belle stared in shock at the child in her arms, repeating his first word Papa! She cried rocking the little prince in her arms, what she had done to the man she loved and the child she loved so dearly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A hooded figure sneaked across the dungeon guards and reached the jail below. It held out a sword hidden in it’s robe to the king. As the hooded figure, unlocked the dungeon door, its hood fell behind and its face revealed. The king gasped in surprise at seeing her here, but all she said was “My lord its time to reclaim your kingdom”.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time, the guards realized that the prisoner had escaped, it was too late. Several loyal followers, the remaining army and the king had already ambushed the wedding preparations and the Avonlean warriors. As it had been a surprise attack, the Avonleans had preparing for a royal wedding and not for battle. They fought miserably and it wasn’t long before the Carlylian army overpowered them. Rumple held his sword at the throat of his adversary Gaston, while his bride stood shocked in the corner, at the turn of events.

“I will give you one last chance to duel me, for I believe in fair play and do not backstab like you Avonleans”.

He threw a sword at the Avonlean Chief, and held on to his own. It was a fight to death; the winner gets the kingdom and all with it. It is not required to say who won in the end, for truth and justice will prevail. Rumple defeaded Gaston fair and square, and killed him, for leaving him alive would mean allowing him a chance to attack again. His eyes turned to Belle who held the young prince in her hands, covering his eyes from the bloodshed that was taking place. The hooded figure (Queen Milah) and the fellow soldiers gathered into the courtyard, having won the battle and captured the remaining Avonleans. He walked to her side, she shut her eyes awaiting the killing strike, but instead he took the baby prince from her hands and handed it to the queen (Milah).

“I would have executed you for treason and plotting against the kingdom but you carry my child in your womb, which I do not wish to harm”. He led the queen and his child to the raised platform and spoke “My dear fellowmen, today we have reclaimed what was ours. Good has overshadowed evil. But the question today is why are the Avonlean’s so adamant to overtake us? Is it the greed for power or is it the basic needs of food and shelter? War is the answer to nothing, today as your king I announce that the centuries of quarrel ends today. I therefore invite all the Avonlean who wish to reside within our kingdom walls as one of ours. There will be no discrimination and you shall receive equal rights as the citizens here enjoy. You are no longer required to exist in the forest and shield yourself from ours. It’s an open invitation to all. There were cheers amongst the crowd, as the captured Avonlean men were freed.

There were also some who were against the Avonleans thriving amongst them however a minority isn’t considered when a majority are in for it. Hails of “Long Live the King” “Long live Queen Milah” and “Long live the prince” were being chanted by the crowds. While a lost and saddened soul, disappeared within the crowd ashamed to face the people she had wronged.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She held her bloated stomach and spoke to it “Just a few days more my love and you will be where you belong with your father”. She had disappeared never to be seen again in midst of the kingdom, living a humble existence at the outskirts of it. She would have left to her home in the forest if it hadn’t been for one last duty she had to perform before she left. As she felt the pain rising in her lower body, she realized the time had come. She stood up and made her way to the castle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The king once again paced the corridor outside the queen’s chambers, but this time not alone. He was accompanied by the young prince who still suckled his thumb, and didn’t know why they were pacing the corridor for the past few hours. The doors opened and the queen (Milah) emerged. “it’s a princess my lord”. The king burst into joy, and he hugged his queen in delight.

He was almost on the way to see her when he realized and stopped in his steps. He couldn’t go to see her. The queen understood his predicament, and nodded her approval. “Its okay my lord, you can visit her”. She carried the young prince and disappeared down the corridor along with the several midwifes.

The king entered the room. Belle sat up seeing the king himself before her. “Rest my dear you are not fit to sit up”.

“my lord I” unable to find words to say. “Do not say anything. I shall let bygones be bygones, for the sake of this child” he spoke holding his daughter in his arms. She looked like her mother he noted. “I do not have words to portray my emotions. “ she spoke before breaking into tears. He consoled her with his words but didn’t hold her till her tears stopped. “I do not wish to burden you with my hospitality. I shall leave as soon as I am well enough to do so”.

“You may do as you wish. For I have no say in this matter what so ever. It pains me to say this but I cannot forgive you even if I wanted to. You have wronged not only me but the people of this kingdom too. As a king I am not in the position to forgive but as a man I assure you that you are forgiven”.

“My lord can I for the last time touch you” she asked holding out her arm to him. One last time was all that she desired. “I am sorry my dear it isn’t possible. I have wronged my queen enough in the past. I cannot stray away from her once again, she has been loyal to me and the kingdom in troubled times. I owe her this. I’m sorry this just cannot be done.” He left her and walked out of the chambers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

25 Years Later

It was the coronation ceremony of the new king, King Neil. The public had gathered to watch their new king being given the reins of the kingdom, and amongst the public stood an old woman who had traveled far to be here. She watched as the crown was put on the head of the new king, she watched him taking his vows and claim his throne. The queen mother (Milah) and the Princess Rose stood beside him, supporting his every step. Proud of her son and daughter having reached where they are today in their life, their mother Belle turned away to leave.

It had been a week since the king Rumple had passed away and 25 years since Belle had last seen Rumple leave the chamber never to be seen by her. After she had left, the Avonlean and Carlylian tribe had shook hands and become one. Peace had been restored in the land, but her inner peace was long gone. All she desired now was to soon meet her maker and be united with her love Rumple in the afterlife.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THE END


End file.
